


Engineers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents

by wrightgotwronged



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mama Henning, deaged, prompts, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightgotwronged/pseuds/wrightgotwronged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of Tumblr Prompts for the FitzWard Ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Librarian!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since you asked for prompts: Fitz is a librarian/library aide at a big university, and Ward is that weird guy that always sits around in the library not actually reading, maybe because he's there to discretely stare at Fitz?

Nights were not always lively at the SHIELD (named after the organization that funded it’s construction) public library but, tonight was especially agonizing. The stale smell of old text books littered the air as one unlucky library aid shelved them one by one. Leo Fitz enjoyed his job at the library, really he did, but, how many more textbooks can one person shelve before they put a bullet in their brain. (His running tally is 72, he is currently at 65).

       As Leo shelved his 66th textbook, he felt a sensation at the back of his neck. Was he being watched. He turned to the tables that littered the front of the library. There were a few students there, some were typing at their laptops while others were face first into reference books. One of the students caught his eye. He seemed to be the only one not avidly studying. Fitz had seen him around before, always with a different book in his hand but, not actually reading it. The student looks and meets eyes with Fitz and quickly ducks down in embarrassment. ‘Well, that was odd’ Fitz thought to himself.

     Whether it was fate or pure curiosity, Fitz walked over to where the student was sitting.

  “Something I can help you with?” Fitz asked. The student looked up and good lord, Fitz was mesmerized. The student has the brightest amber eyes he had ever seen.

   ”Umm, no. I mean, not right now but…” Jesus, this guy was nervous. Like he had never had a conversation with a human being before or something.

    “Ok,” Fitz replied unsure of what this guy’s deal was “Well, I’m going to be at the desk over there. Just call if you need anything. Leo Fitz by the way”

    “I know… I mean, I’ve seen you around campus not that I’m stalking you I mean… Grant. My name is Grant Ward.” Grant stuttered out all while looking redder than a tomato.

   ”Well ok, Grant, I’ll be going to the desk now” Fitz was moving to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist.

    “Wait, I wanted to ask you something. Um, are you busy tonight? I mean I know you’re working now but there’s all night diner I know of and I was wondering… ifyouwouldliketogowithme.” 

    Fitz was stunned at the abrupt question. Did this guy just ask him out? His shift didn’t end for another 2 hours but, diner food did sound good.

     ”Ok, tell you what. Once my shift is over you can show me this diner of yours, k? Maybe we can get to know each other a little better, eh?”

    “YES! I mean, yes that would be great.”

    “Yeah? My shift doesn’t end for another two hours so you might have to wait for a while.”

     Grant’s amber eyes shone brightly in the light as a smirk began to appear on his face.

     ”That’s ok,” He said “I can wait.”


	2. Kid!Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May a pretty please with a cherry on top have some established Fitzward with children, perhaps making breakfast in their own home on a sleepy sunday morning? I just need the fluff! (P.S. You are epic!)

Grant woke up to the sound of the pitter patter of feet and hushed giggles. Sounds that wouldn’t usually wake up a normal human being but, to the trained ears of a SHIELD field agent they were like gunshots. He felt the other side of the bed and noticed that it was beginning to grow cold. Leo must’ve been up for a while then.

    Getting up from his (well, their) bed, Grant sneaked out of their rooms and down the stairs. The hushed giggles grew louder and louder as he got closer to the kitchen. He peaked into the entry way and saw the cutest scene ever. There was his husband, Leo, and daughter, Elizabeth, standing over a big bowl. Both of them had large quantities of flour stuck in their hair.

   ”Now,” Leo said with a huge smile on his face “You’re gonna want to put in how much flour?”

    “Exactly 2 cups,” The seven year old answered back with a matching smile

     ”Exactly 2 cups! Yes! Now why do we want an exact amount?”

      “Because baking is a SCIENCE!”

      “Yes! Now hush, we musn’t be too loud or we’ll wake your Tad (dad) up. Ears like a hawk that one.”

      “Oh yeah,” Elizabeth whispers “It has to be a surprise!”

       ”That’s right dearie, why does it have to be a surprise?”

      “So, daddy can be happy before he goes on his mission with Uncle Phil.”

      “That’s right.”

      “Da? How long is daddy gonna be gone for?”

      “3 months,” Fitz says with a light sigh “But, I made him promise to call every night when he could.”

      “Do you think he’ll be able to read me a bedtime story while he’s away?”

      “Haha, we’ll see dearie, we’ll see.”

      Grant sneaked away from the entry way. He hated going away on these long missions but, it was his duty as an agent to protect the ones he cared about. The world is so dangerous now. He wouldn’t know what he would do with Leo and Lizzie. He didn’t want to find out.

        Grant went back into their bedroom and rolled up in his covers while he thought about what his pretend surprise face would look like. The clock red 8:00 a.m.. He had a long mission a head of him and his “surprise” wouldn’t be done in a while. Hmm, maybe a few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt after all.


	3. Twas a Week Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I love your fic I was like 'Oh, Ward, hon...' lol. Also really cute, love the way you write Ward. If you're still taking prompts, this is mine: It's christmas (i know too early for christmas prompts, but i love christmas...), and Ward bought a present for Fitz and he keep moving the package, never leaving its side, because everyone wants to open it and find out who Ward bought it for, but he says he's not telling until christmas, what happens next is up to you.

  “What’s with the box T-1000? Seriously dude, you’ve been carrying around for the past 2 weeks” Skye asked as she came sat next to Ward on one of the big plushy chairs. 

     ”That is for me to know and you too never find out” Ward said as he looked up from his Tom Clancey novel. “And besides even if it was for you, I’m not telling ‘til Christmas”

       ”Oh, A Christmas gift? Who’s it for?”

       ”Not you.”

       ”Oh, is it for a special lady in your life? Grant Ward you sly dog.”

       ”My personal life is none of your business Skye.”

       ”Yes, heaven forbid that Robbie the Robot here has emotions or a personal life. I will get to the bottom of this!” With that statement Skye runs off, probably to do some investigating. Ward just shakes his head and returns to his novel. The box never leaving his sight.

——————————5 hours Later————————————————

     Ward is in his bunk, winding down with the last few chapters of his novel. He was in the process of finishing the last chapter when a quiet knock derails his train of thought. Ward looks up and sees Fitz in his pajamas (with cute little atoms on them).

      “So,” Fitz starts “What’s in the box Ward?”

      “Not until Christmas Fitz.”

      “Oh you’re worried your special lady might find out what you got her?” 

      That really got Ward’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

      “I’ll have you know that Skye has been running around the Bus telling folks about Ward’s “secret box” for his “special lady”,” Fitz does not look happy. There’s something behind the anger in his eyes, sadness maybe.

       ”Fitz, there is no “special lady”… you know that”

       ”Do I? This, whatever isn’t exactly public, or official, or whatever.”

       ”We’re being discrete you agreed”

       ”I know! But, I can’t help it. I’m worried.”

       ”Why?”

       ”Because your you! Your Grant Ward! SHIELD agent with beautiful eyes and a handsome jawline! I’m just me.” The anger has completely left Leo’s body. Blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. Grant reaches out and pulls Fitz into his arms.

       ”Leo,” Ward whispers against Fitz’s temple “There is no one I would rather be with in this entire universe than you. Don’t let anyone tell you different. Skye, she means well but, she runs her mouth some times. Don’t ever think you’re not good enough… I love you.”

    “What!? I mean… I love you too.”

    “I’m glad to hear that but, your still going to have to wait to find out what’s in the box.”

     ”You tease.”


	4. Ward Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have some protective Ward and scared Fitz? I need some Protective Agent Grant Ward *says like Jemma* in my life.

No more… please,” Fitz croaked out as another fist landed in his stomach. He must of been here for the better part of 15 hours. This mission was supposed to be a milk run. This wasn’t supposed to happen. To keep his mind off the pain Fitz’s began focusing on much better things.

     Things like amber eyes and smooth skin. Strong arms holding and soft lips covering his skin in kisses. Hushed laughs being pressed against his neck. Whispers of “You’re safe” and “I love you”

      “Grant…” Fitz whispers head lolling to the side.

      “OY!” A voice breaks Fitz out of his delusion “Looks like the little pig is noddin’ off. What are thinking about? Or even better Who? Doesn’t matter, They aint comin’,”

       Grant isn’t coming? “He will come,” Fitz says almost desperately. He has too. His mind flashes to the first time Ward kissed him. Leo Fitz had given up on love, on everything. Ward was his first hope and now he is his last.

          The sound of laughs from his kidnappers pounds in his ears. They’re mocking him. Wonderful. Fitz hears a crash that interrupts the laughter. One by one the kidnappers go down. Everything happens so fast that Fitz’s exhausted brain can’t keep up. All tall figure hides in the shadows. After all the criminal are apprehended the figure steps into the light. Grant, he made it.

      “Sorry I’m late,” Grant said as he moved to remove the handcuffs.

       ”That’s ok, I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.” Grant moved to position himself in front of Fitz placing both hands on his face.

       ”I will always come for you. No matter what. There is  _nothing_  in this world that will keep me away from you. I love you, Leo.” Grant presses a kiss on the corner of Fitz’s mouth.

       ”Ward to HQ, Fitz has been found, I need evac ASAP. Do you copy?”

        “Copy that, Agent Ward.”

        Ward picks up Fitz and let’s him lean on his shoulder. He presses a light kiss against Fitz’s head and carries him towards the evac location. 

         ”I love you too, Grant” Fitz murmurs against his shoulder if he wasn’t listening Grant would’ve missed it. 

          “Come on, Let’s go home.”


	5. Kiddy Fitz and the Ferocious Grant Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! so glad i found your blog. there isn't nearly enough fitzward on Ao3. it always makes me smile to see it pop up on my dash. as a prompt, could you write a de-aged fitz fic, where he will only go near simmons and inexplicably, ward (because he has a crush on him as an adult). i would love, love to see some longer fic from you as well!

 Ward can’t believe this. Fitz, is a child. A child that is currently attached to his hip. Doesn’t Fitz know about personal space?

   ”How long is going to be like this?”

    “Like what,” Simmons asks “A child or clingy? The effects of the 0-8-4 should wear off in a few hours. He’s always been clingy though it means he likes you.”

   ”Oh, well that’s good… Wait what?” Likes him? Like how?

   ”Fitz sometimes confuses attachment with adoration. That plus the effects of the 0-8-4 brings it whole 9 yards.”

   ”Adoration…?”

    “Oh please! Are you truly that dense? He likes you. Like, liiiiiiiikes you. You men are so dense! Always so broody. When this is done you two need to stop dancing around each other!”

   Simmons storms out leaving Ward with Fitz. Fitz nuzzles Ward’s pant leg and says with a sniffle “Did we make Jemma angry?”

    “Yeah, I think we did.”

     ”How? Can you tell her I’m sowwy!” Ward feels that was for a lot more than Simmons’s outburst. Poor little guy. Fitz buries his head in Ward’s pant leg deeper.

      “How about when you get better you can tell her yourself. Come on, you must be tired. Let’s go get some rest.” Ward starts walking towards the bunks with Fitz in tow. Simmons’s words still ringing in his ear. Adoration? Attachment? What happened to you Fitz?

        “Ok,” Grant says leading Fitz to his bunk “Time for bed,”

        “Don’t leave me, Gwant. Please.”

        “Ok, I won’t” After tucking Fitz in Grant finds a seat at the end of the bunk. He realized then how much Fitz meant to him. How much Fitz needed him. They all needed him really and Ward would be there. No matter what.


	6. Waking up in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: accidentally married? the morning after a drunk vegas wedding?

 Fitz awoke with a pounding headache. Actually, scratch that, a pounding everything ache. As he felt around the itchy bed sheets he realized he wasn’t at his bed at home or the Bus. 

       ”What the hell happened?” He whispered quietly to himself as he got out of bed.

       The room was littered in empty bottles ranging from Mountain Dew to fine Scotch. The room itself was not large only having enough room for the bed, a desk and small television. A mirror was hanging on the wall across from the bed. 

     Fitz looked dreadful. Fully clothed in a messy and disheveled suit (Agent Coulson would be unimpressed) that seemingly had the tie missing. His hair was a rat’s nest and under his chin was a tiny, circular bruise. 

      After another once over, Fitz decided to check the bathroom. As he opened the door he was greeted with a strange and albeit, hilarious site. There was the perfect Agent Grant passed out on the bathroom floor. He too was in a disheveled suit and instead of a tie he decided to accessorize with a bridal veil. In one hand wand was an almost empty bottle of champagne and the other was a slip of paper. Fitz reached for the slip without trying to startle the sleeping agent. Hmm, let’s see here… oh no. No, this can not be happening. This wasn’t just some slip of paper. This was a marriage license. That had both of their names on it!

     It was then Fitz noticed the gold band around Ward’s left ring finger. Looking down at his own hand he saw that he had one that matched. Upon closer inspection it seemed that Ward had the same circular bruises he had, but instead of just one he had multiple.

      A sudden realization came to Fitz. Those weren’t bruises… they were hickeys. Oh no, this can’t be happening. Him and Ward, husbands? Fitz’s mental breakdown was interrupted by a loud snoring sound.

         ”Mmm, Fitz you are so handsy tonight…hehe” Ward murmured. Was he dreaming about him? He seems, happy.

         ”I love you, Leo” Ward murmured once again voice getting more serious and less giggly. Ward must be insane or really drunk. But, what if he isn’t. Does he really feel this way? Ward was fast asleep with a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful like this. The stress of intergalactic threats completely non-existent. 

         Fitz needed to wake up Ward. He really did but, catching another glimpse at his face made him not want to disturb him. Maybe, he can enjoy this a little longer. Yeah, he can wait.


	7. Ward does not have a License to Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah my darling I've had a rough day. Please make it all better with some sick!Ward and Fitz fussing over him. As always with my love of your awesomeness! <3

  ”Fitz, I’m fine it’s just a cold!” Ward said in annoyance. Fitz had been bombarding him all day with herbal remedies (from his homeland) and constant check ups.

         ”Just a cold? In our work? You could have malaria, Albanian measles or Chitauri head flu!”

         ”Fitz, I think only one of those things is real and besides I’ve been taking easy.”

         ”YES! BECAUSE THREE HOURS OF CARDIO AND SIX HOURS OF PAPERWORK IS EASY!”

         ”Yes that’s exactly what I said.” Ward then let out the most loud and obnoxious sneeze he could muster. The sneeze was then followed by a severe coughing fit.

          “Look at you! You are coughing up a storm! You are not Ok!” Fitz began pushing Ward to his bunk as Ward tried to hinder his efforts as much as possible.

           ”Leo please, I’m perfectly fine.”

           ”Grant, listen. What would you do if our positions were switched?”

           ”I would listen to you and take your word that you were in a stable condition to work.”

           ”Grant…”

            “Ok, fine! I would pester and made sure you would go line down until you were one hundred percent again.”

            “Listen, you try so hard to take care of everyone. Just this once, let me take care of you Grant. Trust me. I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

            “I know.”

            “Now! Off to bed with you, rascal! No buts, now march!”

            “Yes sir!” Grant gave a mock salute as he diligently let Fitz lead him to his bunk. Grant lied in his bed as Fitz pulled up the covers and tucked him tight (his mother taught him that was the best way to fight sickness.) Fitz then peppered Ward’s face and forehead with light kisses (Fitz has learned that Ward secretly loves this. Ward has yet to admit it). Ward hummed with pleasure as Fitz pulled away and turned off the lights.

          “G’night, Leo” Ward mumbled as sleep began to overtake him.

          “Goodnight, love” Fitz whispered back as he turned to leave the bunk leaving Grant with peaceful dreams and a warm heart.


	8. Work till You Drop (But Please Don't Because Ward Gets Worried)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt first one I’ve ever done I might add so you have that honour. A Fitzward one obviously cause thats the OTP of the hour, probably a bit OOC but Ward mothering/babying Fitz like little things like fitz not realising his laces are undone and Ward taking it upon himself to fix them or Fitz falling asleep in the lab and Ward putting him to bed. Could be romance or friendship I’m not pushed. Oh god this was a crap prompt my apologies .

Leo Fitz had become accustomed to the feeling of loneliness ever since he chose his current career path. The constant hours spent in the lab inventing new gadgets and repairing old ones had become second nature to him. He loved the quiet nights when it would just be the sound of a soldering iron and his own breathing. He had also gotten used to the sleepless nights. He trained his body to work for hours upon end without sleep or nourishment.

    He was making some modifications to the Night-Night pistol. It still wasn’t perfect. He couldn’t have that. If a field weapon isn’t in the perfect working order the consequences would be deadly. If he worked hard tonight he could have it complete by the next mission.

     ”What are you doing still up?” 

     Or he would if Agent Grant Ward wouldn’t interrupt him.

     ”Fixing the Night-Night pistol, it’s still an ounce off. If I work hard I can get it done by the next mission”

      “Are you still on about that? Come on Fitz that can wait. Come to bed.” Ward laid his hand upon Fitz’s an earnest look in his eyes “Please?”

       ”Ward you know I need to get this done.” Fitz pulled his hand away and continued on the Night-Night pistol.

       He hated how Ward felt obligated to protect him. Their relationship was still in its beginning phases and ever since Fitz agreed to start Ward’s been mother henning him ever since.

      “You didn’t even eat the sandwich I brought you?!”

       ”I was going to eat it, sooner or later.”

       ”I brought it over 4 hours ago Fitz”

       ”Really, I didn’t think it was that long ago.”

       ”When was the last time you’ve eaten Fitz?”

       ”Um, Tuesday?”

       ”Fitz! Today is Thursday.” Ward’s eyes darkened “When was the last time you slept?”

       ”Um, today?”

       ”Fitz…”

       ”Monday.”

        Ward let’s out an indignant sigh as he walked behind Fitz. He wraps his arms around him and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

        “You can’t keep doing this to yourself Fitz.”

        “I’m not doing anything. I’ve been like this long before you got here.”

        “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

         ”Doesn’t matter if you like it or not. This thing at full form could save your life. I can risk a couple nights without eating or sleeping if that means you’re ok.” Grant presses a light kiss to Fitz’s temple. Fitz leans into his touch letting out a soft moan.

      “You can’t keep doing this Leo. My one job is to keep you safe. I can’t just sit by and watch you do this to yourself. Now come on. Let’s go to bed please?”

      “Why? Are you going to make it worth my while?” Fitz said voice taking on a gravelly tone.

      “No, we are going to bed and sleeping. When you wake up, you are eating a real breakfast. Got it?”

      “Yeah, got it.” Fitz put down the Night-Night pistol and let Grant lead him out of the lab. Grant pressed a light kiss to his head as he lead Fitz to his bunk. Tucked into his bed with Agent Ward’s arms wrapped around him, Fitz realized that he wouldn’t be alone for much longer.


	9. An American Tale (With a Scottish Kid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!fic/teen?fic prompt Lets throw Fitz a bit out of his depth like first day after having moved from Scotland, bit of a culture shock first day of a new high school in a new country and lo and behold who does he make meet only Ward. And possibly even see the foundation for Ward taking Fitz under his wing?

Being a foreign exchange student is one of the hardest things Fitz have ever done. This was supposed to be a learning experience, not a warzone. Twice today his books have been knocked out of his hands and let’s not forget the people who make fun of his accent. You can only be told to “speak English” so many times before your self esteem is completely destroyed. Fitz walked down the hall way in obvious discomfort. He just wanted to go home. To his real home! In Scotland! Unfortunately he’s here for another year.

     A big hulking jock comes up to him and knocks his books out of his hands. “Go back to where you came from! Nerd!” The jock yells as he walks away leaving Fitz alone to pick up his books. 

     ”Hey, do you need some help?” A voice asks as Fitz was picking up his books. Fitz lifted his head to answer the stranger but, all of the thoughts in his head suddenly stopped. The stranger was gorgeous, his amber eyes shone with a certain kindness that Fitz couldn’t describe. His tight t-shirt showed off his beautifully tanned muscles. Fitz was speechless.

     The stranger crouched down next to Fitz and began to pick up his books while Fitz could only stare. Why was this guy helping him anyway? He was just some Scottish kid that everyone hated. After the books were collected the Stranger held out his hand.

       ”I’m Grant Ward.”

       ”Um… Leo, Leo Fitz”  With that Leo grabbed Grant’s hand and shook it. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	10. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay saw your demand for prompts I think something involving Fitz’ family before it was a drabble so how about Mama Fitz and Dada Fitz and maybe even some protective older siblings ,preferably at least one older brother maybe have Fitz as the youngest of the family, somehow visit The Bus and team. The Fitzward can be going strong or pre-fitzward where everyone else sees it but they don’t but mainly the usual every member of the family grilling/warning/threatening Ward cause Fitz is the baby.

Grant Ward was not a parent charmer. It wasn’t for lack of credentials: He was stable, a good cook and put his all into relationships but, his porcupine like exterior was anything but, charming.

 

It was that porcupine exterior that caused a lot of his relationships to end. Too many secrets to keep. Too many lives to protect. There is only so much one man could take. Grant gave up on having any semblance of a love life. Well, at least until he met Fitz.

 

Leo Fitz was something special. His blue eyes would sparkle when talking about a new gadget or an equation. He had this smile that was infectious that put everyone in a good mood. Let’s not forget about how crazy smart he was, he made some of the smartest people look like driveling idiots (besides Simmons of course) and Grant Ward was crazy about him. Turns out, Leo Fitz was just as crazy.

 

Which brings us back to Ward’s lack of parent charming skills. Leo Fitz’s insanity had led him to a pub in Edinburgh Scotland sitting across from a giant man that could snap him like a toothpick.

 

"So, Grant Ward. What are your intentions with my brother?"

 

Gregory Fitz was a big man. He worked as a construction supervisor for some company he couldn’t remember. Upon first glance, him and Leo don’t even look like they’re apart of the same  _species_   let alone the same family. Yet, when inspected you realize they have the same eyes and freckles (Except that Leo’s are much cuter).

 

"My intentions?"

 

"Don’t play dumb with me. I may not be some kind of genius like he is but, I see the way he looks at you."

 

"Fine, I intend to continue on our intimate relationship that has just been recently established."

 

"Heh, leave it to my brother to fall for god damn robot."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Your actions, your intentions, your suit, you’ve got no color to you. Leo likes ‘em with personality. You, Grant Ward have no personality. You sure you can give him what he needs?"

 

"Mr. Fitz, I can assure you. That Leo and I-"

 

"See there is again. You’re so stiff Grant. I’ve seen your type. Folks who are into themselves. Folks who only believe that life is from going to point A to point B. You’re probably a workaholic are you not? You’ve got no feeling. Leo is the exact opposite. He loves with his whole heart. I don’t want him wasting that on cardboard like you."

 

"Mr. Fitz, don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I understand that Leo is the best thing that has walked into my life since, well, anything? The way his eyes light up every time he learns something new. The fact that he hates going outside but, loves the beach. The fact that I will never ever be good enough for such a beautiful person that it hurts every time I think about his smile. For the first time ever he has made me doubt myself and my decisions. So maybe you can tell me why he’s wasting his time on me me? Because I have no clue either. I do know one thing though: I love him. Nothing will change that, not even you."

 

"Grant." Both of the men at the table turn towards the voice that was just heard. Leo Fitz was standing at the end of the table with his arms crossed and an obvious frown on his face.

 

"Mum told me I find you two here. Do you have to interrogate everyone I bring home?"

 

"I was just watching out for you."

 

"I’m an adult Gregory. I’m not a little kid anymore."

 

"You’ll always be my little brother Leo."

 

"Can you just give me and Grant a minute please?"

 

"Yeah, Grant?"

 

"What,"

 

"There’s some hope for you left." As Gregory left the booth Leo slid in next to Grant and laced their fingers together.

 

"How much of that did you hear?"

 

"Enough,"

 

"Listen Fitz I know we’re still new and-"

 

"Hush, you’ve said enough. Do you really think that about yourself. Look at you. You’re Agent Grant Ward. You decapitate an entire army battalion with a pencil. You shouldn’t worry about what my brother or anyone else wants. If I wanted what my brother wants, I would’ve gone on all those blind dates he tried to send me on. There is no one in this universe that I would rather be with than you. You have to understand that."

 

"I do. I don’t want anyone else. I need you Fitz."

 

"Well then, that’s that. Now, let’s have a pint, eh?" Grant presses a kiss to Fitz’s head as he flags down someone to get their drinks. Fitz’s nose crinkles as snuggled deeper into Grant’s side. Maybe Gregory was right. Maybe there was hope for them left.


	11. It's too Late to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Don’t know if you saw the episode and I don’t wanna spoil it so vague ward apologizing to Fitz, however if you have make it non-vague and specific to what I’m referring to? I sound crazy haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR 1X08 THE WELL!!!!

He didn’t mean it. It was just that monstrous spear messing with his head. He shouldn’t be worried about himself in the first place. Ward was hurting. There was something in him that made him do this. Yet, for some reason he couldn’t stop dwelling on it. 

For the first time in a while, Fitz wasn’t in his lab lost in some gadget. He couldn’t be in there right now. It brought up unpleasant memories. Fitz was in his bunk, sitting cross legged and staring at his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued sheets. Thoughts of the spear and Ward and all of his insecurities ran through his head. Clouding it to where he couldn’t even think straight.

Fitz was startled out of his reverie by a knock upon his bunk. He turned to the location of the noise. Agent Grant Ward was standing by the doorway with a sad look on his face. He seemed to be holding something.

"Is that-"

"A prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli? It’s your favorite right? Mind if I sit down?" Fitz nodded and Grant walked in and took a seat on the other side of Fitz’s bed, cautiously handing him the sandwich.

"Not that I don’t mind a surprise sandwich but, what are you doing here Agent Ward?" Grant winced at the use of his formal title. Fitz hadn’t called him that in weeks. At least, not when they were alone together.

"Fitz…"

"If you come here to apologize, there’s no need. The spear was messing with your head. I can’t hold you responsible for anything."

"It’s obviously bothering you. What I said hurt you. That’s not acceptable."

"What, that the amazing Agent Grant Ward showed weakness? Heaven forbid he feels emotions for once."

"Fitz."

"It’s not like we need the rest of the team around! All we need is Agent Grant Ward to swoop in to save the day! It’s what he’d want in the first place. No one around to bother him with their annoying voices!"

"Leo, please," Grant interrupted "Can I just please say what I wanted to say?"

"The floor is yours, Agent Ward."

"Leo, what I said was unacceptable because it hurt the team. I should have never flown off the handle like that, spear or no. I hurt us. I hurt you. I’m sorry."

"Grant," Fitz said with a sigh "It’s not your fault. You have to understand that. You forget, I know you. I wouldn’t still be sitting across from you if I thought you meant those things. You have to trust me Grant. That’s what our relationship’s about. Trust." Fitz put the sandwich on the nightstand as he reached out and placed his hands on top of Grant’s, rubbing his thumbs along his palms.

Grant grasped Fitz’s hands tightly “I do Leo. I just don’t want to see you hurt. To know I caused you to feel like that was-“

"Hush," Fitz said lightly barely above a whisper "Grant, you can’t bear the weight of everyone’s pain upon your shoulders. You didn’t think I noticed? How your eyes darkened and your voice changed? You were in pain Grant. I don’t like seeing you hurt either. Now, come on." Fitz tugged on Grant’s and pulled him closer. Grant adjusted to where he was laying beside Fitz. Fitz took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Grant’s waist, snuggling into his side.

"Please Leo, don’t get hurt," Grant whispered "I don’t know what I would do without you."

"Well you don’t get hurt either," Fitz answered back "Because you’re the best thing that’s happened to me. Well, since Simmons at least."

Everything in the bunk fell silent. The only sounds were the breathing of two sleeping S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Lost in the comfort of each other’s arms.

 


	12. Don't Get too Close (It's Dark Inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> padamaa: If you are still taking prompts, for a Fitzward fic it could be like established fitzward and Fitz trying to help his boyfriend with the darkness.

Leo Fitz had come to the decision that there was something that Grant Ward had been hiding. Now, this usually wouldn’t be a big deal. Grant’s a level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he was a Level 5 Scientist, of course there was going to be some secrets kept. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something they needed to talk about.

It wasn’t noticeable at first. It just seemed like he was more tired than usual. Fitz assumed it was from the more strenuous missions they had been going. Then Grant started spending more time in the hanger using the punching bag, and started being less talkative when they ate dinner together. Now, Grant was completely shutting him out. He doesn’t come down to the lab, he hasn’t been eating, and he shies away from Fitz’s touches.

Fitz had to get to the bottom of this. Grant needed him, he was sure of it. Fitz found Ward in the hanger. He pounding on the punching bag, each hit harder than the last. His usually shining eyes were cold and dark like all of the life had been sucked out of him. His face seemed to be in a permanent scowl.

"Agent Ward…" Fitz said but, his call fell on deaf ears as Grant kept going.

"GRANT!" Fitz yelled as he moved closer. This time Grant turned from the fist in the air as if he was ready to attack. His eyes caught Fitz’s face and he stopped in his tracks.

"Fitz," he breathed "You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that."

"You shouldn’t be doing this to yourself."

"Fitz, I know you’re worried but, you shouldn’t be. Everything’s fine."

"Don’t lie to me Grant. You’ve been running yourself ragged for the past three weeks. You haven’t been eating. You haven’t been sleeping, at least not with me and you’ve been detaching yourself from the team."

"I just need to work some things out. Nothing’s wrong."

"Grant, look at me." Grant lifted his head to meet Fitz’s eyes "This team: Skye, May, Simmons, Coulson, we care about you. I care about you, more than anything. We can’t just sit and watch destroy yourself." Fitz places his hands on the side of Grant’s face, lightly stroking his thumbs against his cheeks.

Grant leans into Fitz’s touch “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

"Then let me help you. You think I like seeing you like this? Grant, I need you. For once in your life let someone else carry the burden."

Grant placed his hands on Fitz’s hips and pulled him into an embrace. Fitz kept his hands in place and pulled Grant towards him so that their foreheads were touching.

"I’m not Ok, Leo."

"I know love but, you’re not alone. I’m here for you."

"Don’t leave, please."

"Never."


	13. So Far Away! (We wait for the day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tehenrique asked: Hummm a prompt where Fitz and Ward were a couple (totally gone for each other) back before they joined SHIELD but they ended the relationship when Fitz moved to Europe to finish studying and Ward stayed behind to do his own thing and they eventually lost contact with each other. Fast forward to now and here they are, both assigned to Phil’s team without ever knowing they both worked at SHIELD. What’s going to happen when they see each other after so long~~~ :D

"Wait, you’re leaving?" Grant Ward asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Grant, this is the opportunity of a life time." Fitz replied.

They were sitting across from each other at their kitchen table. They had been living together for about a year now. A few weeks ago Fitz was getting distant. He wasn’t as talkative or energetic. Well, at least Grant knew the reason.

"When do you leave?"

"My flight leaves in two weeks."

"Two weeks? That’s not enough time. Fitz think about this."

"Grant, this has been my dream since I was a young child. Cambridge wants  _me_  to study at their school. Can you believe it?”

"Leo, I know. I think it’s fantastic but, you’re just going to up and leave. What about your family? What about us?"

"That’s another thing…"

Grant suddenly put the pieces all together. “Leo, please don’t do this. We can work something out. Just, please don’t say what I think you’re about to say.”

"Grant, I’m going to be gone. Far away, for a long time. I can’t ask you to stay with me through that. It isn’t fair to you."

"You can ask me. I’ll do anything. I know I’m not patient but, I can learn. Please, don’t do this Leo. I love you."

"I know you Grant Ward. I know you can be strong. You can’t let me stop you from becoming what you want to be in life."

"I know whoever I become won’t matter. Because I am only half the man I’ll ever be without you by my side."

"You know that’s not true, Grant. You are so much better than that. You need to learn that. You won’t be able to if you are stuck waiting here for me. Let me go, Grant." Fitz got up from the table and he pressed his lips against Grant’s for one last time. The kiss was soft, like a whisper and it was over much to quickly. Fitz walked out of the apartment, and Grant’s life. Grant knew that would be the last time he would ever see Leo Fitz again.

_7 years later._

"Simmons look at this place." Fitz said as scurried through the lab "It’s fantastic! All of this state of the art equipment, it’s like an engineer’s paradise! I’m never going to leave!"

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had been specially chosen to be a part of Phil Coulson’s new task force. Leo Fitz was ecstatic upon hearing the news. He would be in control of his own facilities with his best friend by his side.

"You know," Jemma replied "We actually will be investigating in the field. We are supposed to be assisting in investigations with field agents. We’re supposed to be meeting one right now, so could you please hurry."

"Fitzsimmons?" An unknown voice called from within the lab.

"Fitz." Jemma said pointing at Fitz

"Simmons" Fitz said pointing at Jemma. Fitz turned towards the voice and stopped in his tracks. Grant Ward was standing in front of him still as handsome as he remembered. He looked older though, like he had been worn down quite a bit.

"I’m Agent Grant Ward, I’ll be working with you in the field."

"It’s a pleasure to be working with you, Agent Ward" Jemma said as she shook his hand firmly.

"Likewise," Fitz said almost wistfully.

"Well then," Jemma said "I’m going to get the rest of my equipment. I will be seeing you two later then." Jemma walked out of the lab leaving Fitz and Grant alone

"Grant," Fitz sighed "I’m certainly glad to see you again,"

"I’m certainly glad to see you as well,"

"So this is what’s become of you. A super secret agent. Very nice."

"Yes, I see your a S.H.I.E.L.D. engineer now. It suits you." This wasn’t right. Grant seemed stiff, detached. There was something wrong.

"I called," Fitz said firmly

"You left," 

"I said I would come back,"

"Here’s the thing, I would’ve waited. I told you I would wait. You said that I shouldn’t so I didn’t because, that was what  _you_ wanted.”

"Well, maybe I was wrong. I can see it in your eyes Grant. What happened to you."

"The man I loved left me behind. I went off and joined the FBI like I said I would. I rose through the ranks and caught S.H.I.E.L.D.’s attention. I’ve seen horrible things. I moved on. That’s what happened."

"Grant, I wanted to come back to you. When I left, I realized what a huge mistake I made. I realized that I love you. I always had."

"It’s a little to late for that Leo."

"Please Grant, come back to me." Leo whispered tears starting to form.

"I can’t," Grant said as he turned away.

This time it was his turn to walk out the door.


	14. The Return of the Mama Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I love how you write, and am jealous. Something else I love? FitzWard. Specifically hurt!Fitz and protective and softie Ward. Aaaand go? Maybe? If you have the time.

"You shouldn’t have been out there" Ward grumbled as he place the wet washcloth on Fitz’s face.

"Yes, because there are many agents on this team who could’ve complete this mission," Fitz hissed in discomfort as Ward put the washcloth on one of his open facial wounds.

They were in the lab. Fitz was sitting on one of the lab tables with his shirt off. Grant was standing in front of him, cleaning some of the more minor scratches and cuts that he had received. Fitz had just returned from a solo mission at a Technology Expo. There had been hints of a new technology that could revolutionize weapon technology for years to come. Under the impression that the mission would be generally harmless, Fitz was sent to the Expo to observe and to gather information. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t expecting the bomb. No one was.

"I should’ve been there. I should’ve gone with you."

"Grant, it had to be a solo mission and you know it. If both of us were there it would have been to risky."

"Yeah," Grant said with a sigh "But something still went wrong and you were alone and…"

"Shh," Fitz whispered as he put his hands to Ward’s face "I know, but I made it out. I’m ok."

"Three bruised ribs and numerous open wounds is hardly ok,"

"Grant, listen to me," Fitz said sternly "I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Danger is a part of the job. Hell, danger is a part of life. There will be bullets, and bombs and guard dogs. I’ve come to terms with that and so have you."

"You’re right," Grant mumbled

"Of course I am," Fitz began to lazily stroke Grant’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Still," Grant murmured, leaning into Fitz’s touch "I can’t help but worry. Leo, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I need you."

"You think it’s any better for me, Mr. "I am Super Secret Agent Grant Ward, bullets don’t bother me. I charge into danger just because I can"? This is a two way street. You have to be careful too, you know."

Grant moved in between Fitz’s legs and pressed his lips lightly against Fitz’s. 

"I will never leave you behind" Grant whispered against Fitz’s lips "Sometimes I just want us to go away. To move into a nice house, away from S.H.I.E.L.D., away from all this and to hold you and never let go" 

Fitz placed his against Grant’s chest, breathing in his scent and trailing his fingers lightly against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Simmons would kill you," Fitz said with a light chuckle

"A guy can dream can’t he?"

"You love this too much. After about 2 days you would be moaning about how bored you are."

"I love you more, though"

Fitz’s hand paused in its movements. He always knew that Grant had strong feelings towards him (obviously), but he never said that word to him before. Fitz must’ve really spooked him.

"I- love you too,"

Grant wrapped his arms around Fitz’s shoulders and lightly pressed a kiss on his head. Fitz put his ear on Grant’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. They were both still here, safe in each others arms.


	15. Ward Sucks at Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> specialsciops asked: Hi there. How about a Fitzward fic where Ward forgets his and Fitz’s anniversary and tries to play it off as if the didnt?

"You forgot, didn’t you?" Leo Fitz asked with extreme levels of snark dripping from his voice.

Agent Grant Ward was in trouble. It wasn’t like he meant to forget their anniversary. It was just that after the pass few weeks of infiltrating HYDRA bases, protecting foreign dignitaries, and the occasional assassination attempt (don’t ask), it seem to have simply slipped his mind.

But he wasn’t about to let Fitz know that.

"No! Of course not! I didn’t forget. Why would you think that?"

"It’s ok, if you did. Don’t worry, I’m used to being disappointed." Leo mumbles so softly that Grant almost missed it. 

They were in the lab. Fitz was working on some modifications to some gadget while Grant watched intently. Fitz had an almost disappointed look on his face. Grant hated the fact that he was the one who put it there in the first place.

"Leo, listen to me. I promise you that tonight will be perfect. I swear on favorite pistol."

Fitz walks over to Grant, wrapping his arms around his neck in an embrace.

"I’m not stupid Grant," he whispers "I know when you’re lying. You were busy. I saw the mission reports: two assassination attempts in one week, really? You could barely focus on staying alive, let alone our 6 month anniversary."

"I’m really sorry, Leo. Time just slipped away from me. You know how our lives are."

"Yes, I do. It doesn’t stop me from being bloody pissed off though and I am pissed off. You owe me big time Agent Grant Ward."

Grant pressed his lips lightly to Fitz’s, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"I wouldn’t have it any other way, Leo Fitz."


	16. Here (In Your Arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Fitzward cuddles? Please?

Leo Fitz hated S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. He understood that it was a necessity for dealing with injured agents coming back from highly classified mission, but that didn’t make him hate it any less. Nothing good ever came from S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. If someone ended up here it meant something serious.

Which is why Leo Fitz was sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair in one of the many hospital rooms located in the medical facility. Fitz was an utter and complete wreck. His uniformly curled hair was a wild and matted mess. His face and eyes were red and blotchy from uncontrollable sobbing and his small body was swallowed up by a twice too big grey sweater. He hated being like this. He hated losing control of himself, but when the man you love is laid up in a hospital bed, composure is the least of your worries.

Grant Ward, upon returning from a mission, came into S.H.I.E.L.D. medical with four cracked ribs, two bullet wounds (one in the shoulder and one in the leg), a sprained ankle and a numerous amount of superficial bruises. 

_It’s amazing he even survived. We’ll be grateful if he even pulls through tonight._

Fitz shakes the Doctor’s words out his mind. That was three days ago. Which is good, right? The fact that he’s still alive, that he’s made it this long.

Grant’s breathing and the heart monitor are the only sounds in the hospital room. The staff in the medical facility had thinned out due to the night shift starting. The rest of the team were at a hotel off site, leaving Fitz alone with only his thoughts and a sleeping Grant to keep him company.

Fitz was beginning to drift out of consciousness when he heard a soft mumbling coming from Grant’s bed.

"Ugh… Leo?" Fitz looked up from where he was sitting and met a pair of tired, amber eyes. 

"Grant! You’re awake!"

"How…?"

"Shh, don’t speak. Here," Fitz said sternly as he fed Grant an ice chip from the cup on the bedside table "better?"

"How long have I been out?" Grant rasped out

"Three… Three days."

"Wow, heh. Do you think anybody got the number of the truck that hit me?" Grant said with a smirk, causing Fitz to chuckle halfheartedly. 

"I’ll be sure to ask around,"

"You’ve been crying," Grant mumbled. Leave it to those eagle eyes to never miss a detail, even in times of injury.

"You’ve been comatose," Fitz choked out as he took Grant’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Fitz could feel more tears falling down his face.

"Leo, please don’t be upset."

"How can I not be? Grant, you could’ve died. Hell, you  _should’ve_ died. I thought I lost you.”

"Leo…"

"No. You don’t get to die. You can’t die. I won’t let it happen. I’ve only just gotten you. You can’t be taken away from me…Not yet."

Fitz buries his head into his other hand. The tears are coming out in full forces now. Dammit, he doesn’t want Grant to see him like this, but then again, he didn’t want to see Grant in a hospital bed either.

"Leo," Fitz picks his head up to look at Grant again "Come here"

"You can’t be serious. You’ve just woken up from a coma. You could tear your stitches!"

"Well it’s a good thing I’m in a hospital then" Grant said as he scooted over to make room for Fitz on the bed

"Please, I don’t want to hurt you,"

"Leo, if having you in my arms is going to kill me, then maybe dying isn’t such a bad idea." Grant says with a small smile on his face

"Don’t even joke about that Grant Ward!"

"Please Leo, I need you."

With a deep sigh Fitz let’s go of Grant’s hand and climbs slowly onto the edge of the bed, barely touching Grant.

"Come on Leo, you can’t hurt me any more than that has already happened."

"Don’t push your luck Grant Ward."

"That’s what you love best about me,"

Leo places his hand lightly on Grant’s chest and buries his head into Grant’s neck. Grant tilts his head to the side, leaning it on top of Leo’s.

"I wish we could just runaway," Fitz murmurs "Maybe to the countryside, far away from all of this."

"You know we can’t do that Leo,"

"We can’t keep doing this either,"

"Leo…"

"I can’t lose you Grant. I won’t lose you."

"I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you behind."

With another sigh Leo begins to drift off. Grant’s breathing and the even tempo of the heart monitor become a sweet lullaby. Fitz felt at ease, Grant was safe. They were here together. In the end, that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
